


When They Know They Love You - Kihyun

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, cuteness, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Monsta X Ensemble/You, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 13





	When They Know They Love You - Kihyun

Kihyun knows he loves you when you two are cooking together at the dorms, the other boys hanging around and talking loudly. Seeing you interact with the boys who are family to him, seeing your kindness as well as your sassiness, he loved it all so much.

~~~

Kihyun invites you over to have a night in together, just for you two. But since he invited you to the dorm, and the other members were still around...it wasn’t exactly a peaceful night for two. You were all hanging out together, talking and having fun, when Jooheon and Hyungwon said they were hungry. Well...more like whined. You and Kihyun looked at each other, and with a nod at each other, you offered to make something for all of you. Immediately the boys started debating what they wanted to eat, while you and Ki went to check out what food they even had available. Not seeing a whole lot, you told the others you’d be back, going to go grab ingredients for a dish you wanted to cook. They bid you farewell and went back to chatting.

You and Ki walked back into the dorm after some time, arms filled with different bags of food. You headed straight to the kitchen, getting to work on preparing vegetables while Ki started cutting meat and boiling water for ramen. As you two cooked together, moving around each other in perfect harmony, the rest of the boys moved nearby, wanting to include you both in the conversation and fun. As you get drawn into a conversation with Wonho and Changkyun, Kihyun can’t help but watch you with a smile on his face. Seeing you with his members, people he considered his family, it hits him how much he loves you, how much you mean to him.

“Hyung, don’t let it burn!” Jooheon’s voice makes Kihyun jump, turning back to the stovetop as you turn towards him with a giggle. He can’t help but smile at your laugh - you really are the love of his life.


End file.
